


Ещё пельмешек?

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Из всех искусств для на нас важнейшим...





	Ещё пельмешек?

Из всех искусств для Баки теперь важнейшее — кулинарное.  
С одной стороны, потому, что крошить и резать — это привычка древняя, семидесятилетняя, выдержанная. Привычка, думает Баки, это не то, что нам нравится, а то, от чего хрен избавишься.  
С другой — Баки однажды посмотрел какую-то кулинарную передачу. В передаче мужик объяснял, что для его чёртова буржуйского блюда годится только и исключительно оливковое масло холодного первого отжима. И исключительно из какой-то области Италии, название которой у Баки тут же вылетело из головы.  
— Оливковое масло первого отжима! Холодного! — вскричал Баки и посмотрел на протеиновый батончик в своей руке (той, что мясистая).  
И злобно подумал: "А вот попробуй, блядь, сделать приличную жрачку из протеинового батончика длительного хранения, протеиновой питьевой смеси и быстрорастворимой основы для сырного омлета. На миссии. При имеющейся ржавой каске времен Второй мировой вместо кастрюли и костре из старых книжек. Вот тогда и решим, кто тут лучший повар Америки!"  
Так Баки начал свой крестовый поход на американскую индустрию пищи.  
Он сказал себе: "Русские не сдаются. Они стряпают хлеб из полыни и пьют водку по утрам. Они знают, что в этой жизни почём." Себя Баки считал немножко русским. По крайней мере, уж он-то знает толк в хождениях по мукам и бездне русского отчаяния.

***  
Он и начал с традиционной русской кухни. И да, он в курсе, что традиционная русская кухня — это куча блюд, потыренных у других народов. И ему это нравится. Русские интернациональны, как и американцы. И, как и американцы, любят пожрать. Баки не то чтобы любит пожрать, он может питаться протеиновыми батончиками и запивать их протеиновыми смесями. Но он ведь человек, чёрт возьми, не свинья.  
Он желает быть человеком.  
И человеком сортом не хуже того чувака, который пользуется исключительно оливковым маслом первого холодного отжима.

***  
Для своего первого кулинарного опыта Баки выбрал пельмени с красной рыбой.  
Красной рыбы в супермаркете у дома не нашлось, поэтому он взял белую. Кроме того, он не знал, какую именно муку выбрать: безглютеновую, ржаную, пшеничную, кукурузную, ячменную или какую-то ещё, поэтому он зажмурился и вытащил наугад. Оказалась рисовая.  
С яйцами, как он думал, особых проблем не будет, поэтому выбрал те, что покрупнее и надписью “фермерский продукт”.  
Индюшиные? Ну, хм...  
Сойдет.  
На приготовление пельменей ушло почти пять часов (пришлось смотреть ролики на ютубе).  
А потом домой возвратился Роджерс и сожрал пельмени за пять минут.  
И сообщил:  
— А ничего так, вкусно. Что это, кстати, было?  
Баки знает сто способов убить усовершенствованного солдата во сне так, что тот даже и не проснётся.  
М. Не проснётся?

***  
Баки делает вывод: нужно фотографировать результаты.  
Документировать для истории, потому что хотя у Роджерса и не вкусовых рецепторов, жрёт тот бесконечно много. Может, стоило бы держать того на привычной для него диете — консервированные готовые супы и десерты из пакетиков.  
А пельмени есть самому. Но в Баки ещё тлеют огарки человечности. Он, пожалуй, довольно-таки мягкий парень.

***  
Приготовление пищи успокаивает, а приятное чувство сытости снижает интенсивность кошмарных сновидений раза в три.

***  
Наевшись пельменей от души, Баки идёт дальше. Он открывает какой-то кулинарный сайт и видит — бефстроганов из баранины под соусом песто. В этом названии есть знакомое слово — баранина. Но где он вам возьмёт баранину в супермаркете на окраине Бруклина? Он ведь не волшебник (это же касается и сметаны, которую Баки лихо заменяет йогуртом).  
Он покупает какое-то мясо, выглядящее наиболее съедобно и наименее искусственно.  
На это блюдо уходит всего полтора часа. Учитывая фактор Роджерса, всех ингредиентов он берет в десять раз больше предусмотренного рецептом. Он сам себе напоминает толстую женщину из советской столовой, ворочавшую гигантский половник в огромной кастрюле — красную, мощную, яростную и усталую.  
Результат нынешнего эксперимента Баки приходится по душе.  
Роджерс опять сжирает свою порцию за пять минут.  
Приличные люди так себя не ведут.  
Но в этот раз Баки успевает сфотографировать и процесс приготовления, и результат, чтобы на досуге полюбоваться и повспоминать. 

***  
На суп с клецками заявляется Наташа (её никто не приглашал, но эта женщина сама себя везде приглашает, всюду себя прогуливает и везде ей с собой весело и прекрасно).  
Она вошла через дверь (чем всех приятно поразила), демонстративно понюхала воздух и сказала:  
— Как же здорово, что вы позвали меня к ужину.  
Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как урезать в пользу этой женщины порцию Роджерса. Роджерс хотя бы в некоторых вопросах приличный человек и вслух возмущаться не стал. А потом и вовсе забыл.  
Зато Наталья сказала поразительное:  
— Ты это фотографируешь? У тебя что, свой кулинарный блог?  
— Кулинарный блог? Свой? — переспросил Баки, и тут в его голове щёлкнуло.

***  
Баки по-прежнему снятся не слишком приятные сны.  
Роджерсу тоже сны снятся так себе, средней паршивости. Но не спать — не выход. Поэтому лично Баки придумал засыпать под раздумья о том, что он хочет съесть завтра.  
Понимаете, семьдесят лет питания чем-то, что напоминает детский помёт, оно даром-то не проходит.  
Как минимум, отбивает желание жрать дерьмо.

***  
Роджерс сам никогда не готовит. Он умеет открывать консервированные супы (особенно ловко — те, крышки которых снабжены специальными кольцами, словно гранаты). Умеет намазать горчицей хот-дог. Способен запустить кофеварку. И, разумеется, вполне наловчился очищать от кожуры бананы или там апельсины. Но не более того.  
В общем, это опасный и странный человек.

***  
У Баки в голове всё щёлкает и щёлкает, и он наконец делает волнительное, ужасное и даже местами чудовищное: заводит свой блог.   
Называет его "Убийственно русская кухня" и выкладывает туда фотографии своих экспериментов. Рецепты, эффективные, емкие и краткие, прилагаются.  
На его блог словно мухи слетаются разные душевнобольные (ещё более, чем сам Баки) люди, считающие себя не просто русскими, но русскими экспертами в области русской кухни.  
Одна дама возмущенно пишет, что, де, бефстроганов готовится только и исключительно из говядины, а не из вот этого вот подозрительного мяса.  
Баки отвечает ей на хорошем русском: "Милая, русские выживали почти полторы тысячи лет своей печальной, тяжелой истории. Они никогда не готовят блюда строго по рецепту. У них никогда не бывает всех необходимых ингредиентов (у них частенько и половины не бывает). У меня тоже. Мы с русскими на одной волне."

***  
После бефстроганова, манника и картофеля в горшочках (вместо горшочков у Баки одноразовые формочки из фольги) в гости наведывается Клинт Бартон. И это проблема. Бартон мельче Роджерса. Легче Роджерса. Слабее Роджерса.  
Жрёт больше Роджерса.  
Баки окружают скоты, которым лишь бы набить желудки. Никакой утонченности.  
Кулинария — озаряет Баки — самое эфемерное из искусств. Его плоды не живут и дня, а само оно состоит из компромиссов между голодом и красотой.  
Это волшебное искусство. Оно навроде фей: борщ, например, вроде есть, все его видели, а потом вдруг — нет его. И никто не понял, как это произошло.  
Баки уважительно относится ко всяческим чудесам.

***  
У Баки тысяча подписчиков. Он думает, что это потому, что он лихо заменяет оливковое масло подсолнечным из русского магазина за три квартала от дома (жуткий путь, исполненный ужасов и холодного пота), а когда то заканчивается, продолжает жарить на рапсовом. Он шинкует овощи армейским ножом, потому что это — хорошая сталь, надежная. И не использует тканых салфеток. Он вообще не сервирует стол.   
Баки прочитал на одном заборе: будь проще — и люди к тебе потянутся.  
Баки теперь проще некуда. Всё, что можно есть руками, он ест руками. Для всего, что нельзя есть руками, достаточно одной ложки и одной вилки.   
А Роджерс начинает отличать вареники от пельменей.

***  
Бартон приходит каждое воскресенье и сидит в гостиной до тех пор, покуда его не накормят.  
По средам начинает приходить Беннер (Халка Баки попросил оставлять за порогом, столько еды у Баки отродясь на кухне не водилось).  
В конце концов является и Тони Старк.  
Но этот хотя бы предупреждает заранее.У Баки есть время подготовиться. На столе перед Старком — сдобные пирожки с вишней, борщ со сметаной и соленое свиное сало.  
— Охренеть, — сообщает Тони Старк.   
Баки не очень понимает, в каком смысле он должен охренеть — оттого, что всё плохо, или оттого, что всё хорошо, но Старк достает свой старкфон и делает сэлфи с пирожком в руке.  
— Где. говоришь, твой кулинарный блог. Чувак, я сделаю тебя знаменитым.  
У Баки две тысячи подписчиков, куда ему больше.  
К следующему утру становится почти сто тысяч.  
Баки пожимается плечами и выкладывает новые рецепты.  
Русская кухня делает с ним чудеса: он спит гораздо лучше, если представляет, как готовит дрожжевое тесто — разминает и разминает, и то поднимается под полотенцем, и пахнет домом и Роджерсом.

***  
Баки снова встречает ролик того чувака, который готовит на оливковом масле буржуйского разлива и не стыдится того, что некоторые американские граждане в это время едят гамбургеры в МакДональдсе.  
Гордон Рамзи, вот как его зовут.

***  
Баки предлагают контракт. Он не очень понимает, чего от него хотят, поэтому показывает письмо Роджерсу, а тот — мисс Вирджинии Поттс.  
Вирджиния вскакивает и начинает бегать по кабинету, возбужденно размахивая руками:  
— Нет, нет, нет! Если хочешь, мы устроим тебе собственную студию. Или, хочешь, ресторан. но под торговой маркой Мстителей. Что-нибудь вроде "Кухня Мстителя" или...  
— "Мстительская коммуналка."  
— Идеально!  
— Придётся стоять перед камерами.  
— Да.  
— Но можно будет утереть нос Гордону Рамзи.  
— Да мы раздавим твоего Гордона Рамзи в порошок.  
Ладно, думает Баки, может, когда-нибудь. Чуть позже. Через год или через два.  
Гордон Рамзи считает себя лучшим поваром Америки.  
Баки Барнс покупает продукты в супермаркете рядом со своим домом в Бруклине, и никто в результате его готовки не погибает (кроме того случая, когда некий гидровский идиот залез к ним со Стивом в окно, а Баки задушил его тестом для пельменей).Так кто из них круче?

***  
Баки снится, что его руки по локоть в красном.  
Он сперва кричит, а потом приглядывается — а это малиновое варенье.

***  
— Слушай, а вот если бы я слизнул сметану у тебя со щеки, это было бы очень странно? — спрашивает однажды Стив.   
Баки, между прочим, записывает видео. Поэтому он не матерится, а подставляет щёку.  
Плюс двести тысяч подписчиков.  
Баки знакомится с термином “фанфик.” Некоторые очень горячие.  
Некоторые помещены прямо в комментариях к видео. 

***  
Баки задумывается насчёт ресторана. Не того, который со столиками, это ж люди будут сидеть и… пялиться? Но есть ведь рестораны с едой навынос.   
Пока это только раздумья.

***  
Баки Барнс спит.  
Ему снится, что нож в его руке буквально порхает. По щекам текут слёзы, мешают видеть, и он стирает их рукавом… А они всё льются. Он торопится, но почему, не знает. Торопится, но луковая соломка идеальна. Сейчас он обжарит её во фритюре…  
Баки просыпается. Стив прижимает его к себе покрепче — это рефлекторное, надежное движение. Баки шепчет:  
— А вот если бы я обмазался сметаной целиком…  
— Угу, — бормочет согласно Стив.  
Баки улыбается. Ночь больше не темна и не полна ужасов, а в квартире всё ещё пахнет грибными пирогами.


End file.
